In general, a brush cutter includes an engine attached at the base portion of the pole to drive an operation unit. A cutter (operation unit) is disposed at the front-end of the pole to connect the engine and the cutter via a transmission shaft. The brush cutter is normally operated by gripping the handle provided in the middle of the pole and operating a group of levers provided near the handle. According to the conventional brush cutter, the vibration of the engine is directly transmitted to the user's hand, and the human body is adversely affected when brush cutting is performed for long time. Thus, it has been proposed to dispose anti-vibration materials, such as anti-vibration rubber or a metal spring, between the pole and the handle or between the pole and the lever device, thereby dampening the vibration from the engine so as not to be transmitted to the handle or to the lever device (for example, see JP-UM-S56-062026-A and JP-2005-046087-A).
In the conventional portable brush cutter, it is necessary to firmly fix the operation handle to the pole so as not to move along the pole, in order to ensure operability after attaching the anti-vibration material. Therefore, the structure is complicated, and the vibration of the operation handle during the operation becomes large.